


Let me love you

by flwrkyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Longing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, falling back in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Fake dating is fun and all till the person you have to fake date is your ex.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> hey there gays!! 
> 
> this is my first txt au so i hope yall like it <33 it hasn't been fully beta read but yeah 
> 
> -sonja

_ “I can’t believe you’d do something like that!” Soobin shouted. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “It’s not what it looks like, Soobin I swear.” Yeonjun pleaded, stepping closer to the younger and reaching out for his hands. “Don’t touch me!” The younger yelled, stepping back. “Just get out of my apartment!” He screamed. “I don’t  _ ever  _ want to see you again.” Soobin hissed. Eyes full of defeat, Yeonjun nodded. With a soft sigh, he collected his things before heading to the door. He stopped just as he reached the door, and turned back to Soobin. “I-.” “Don’t, just leave.” The younger said through gritted teeth, not meeting Yeonjun’s eyes. Yeonjun nodded before leaving. Soobin collapsed onto his couch as the tears from before began to flow. _

_ He didn’t know it was just a misunderstanding.  _

That was four years ago. They were immature teenagers in love that gave everything up over a stupid misunderstanding. A lot has happened in the last four years. They both joined entertainment companies in hopes of fulfilling their dreams of becoming idols. Two years ago they both made their debuts around the same time. That did lead to some rather sour encounters at music stages. 

They were both under rather small companies and over the next two years neither of their groups weren’t doing particularly well. Their songs rarely charted and they never won on music shows. Three comebacks later and both groups were on the brink of disbandment. That was until the CEOs of their companies came together and devised a  _ foolproof _ plan, as they put it. 

“No way,” Soobin exclaims, standing up from the chair in front of his CEO’s desk. “I refuse.” He shakes his head over and over again, but his CEO only laughs. “You’re very funny for thinking you have any choice in this. It’s either this and boost your popularity or disbandment. And you don’t want to let your groupmates down  _ now do you Soobin _ ?” He says, hands folded in front of him with his elbows leaning on the desk.

“But why does it have to be him?” Soobin asks, dread filling his voice. “Because you two are the most popular members,” The CEO pauses. “So it’s date him for a few months or disbandment, which would you prefer?” Soobin bites his lip before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, for the sake of my group, I’ll fake date  _ Choi Yeonjun _ for a few months.” His CEO smiles. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Why him?” Yeonjun half shouts, standing up before gaining composure and sitting back down. “Because he’s also popular, you’re both in failing groups. This will be good for you two.” His CEO calmly says. Yeonjun takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He softly says, once again defeated by the younger. “Great, I’m glad you agree. He’ll be coming to the company to meet you tomorrow.” 

“No need for introductions, we’re already  _ well acquainted. _ ”

\---

“Are you okay?” Beomgyu asks. “No,” Soobin says, falling back onto the couch of their dorm. “What happened?” The younger asks. “Did I ever tell you about the guy I dated in high school?” Beomgyu shakes his head. “Ahh well, hmm how do I put this? He’s the leader of a group that's on the brink of disbandment like us and now I have to take date him for a few months.” Beomgyu just sits there wide eyed. “Does he have a name or…” 

Soobin sighs. “Choi Yeonjun.” He admits. The younger’s jaw drops. “You two dated?” He exclaims. “Yeah but that was a long time ago and he did something stupid that I’ll never forgive him for,” Soobin says. Beomgyu nods but decides not to push it further. “So when does  _ this  _ start?” He asks. “Tomorrow.”

Beomgyu pats the older’s leg. “Good luck.” He says, laying his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “You should sleep if you’re tired. I’m gonna go tell everyone else about tomorrow.” Soobin says, ruffling the younger’s hair. “I’m not tired,” Beomgyu mumbles before yawning. “Your body is betraying you Gyu,” Soobin says with a soft chuckle. “Fine, I’ll be in our room if you need me.” The younger says, slowly pulling himself up off the couch. Soobin sighs before getting up off the couch as well. He heads for the room right beside the living room. 

“Jihoon, Jibeom I have something to tell you,” Soobin says, poking his head into the younger members’ room. “Mmm? What’s up hyung?” Jibeom asks. Jisung looks down at the door from his top bunk and tilts his head. “I’m dating someone,” Soobin says flat out. “Huh?!” The youngers loudly exclaim, earning the attention of the two youngest members in the next room over. 

“What’s going on hyung?” Kangmin asks. “Yeah,” Chanwoo adds. “Okay wait let me rephrase that, I’m fake dating Choi Yeonjun to boost the popularity of both of our groups.” The four younger members nod. “Oh, um, well have fun with that hyung,” Chanwoo says, patting Soobin’s shoulder. “I hear he’s a chronic flirt,” Jisung adds. “Oh trust me  _ I know. _ ”

\---

“G’morning grumpy.” Taehyun says, shaking Yeonjun awake. “I’m older than you, you know.” Yeonjun sleepily grumbles. “I know.” Taehyun singsongs. “I’m just making sure you’re awake for your date today.” Yeonjun groans as he sits up in bed. “It’s not a date.” The older says. “Oh but that's exactly what it is. He’s meeting you here with his CEO to talk, then you two are going out and then someone is gonna tip off the media, and  _ bam _ !” 

“You’ve been thinking about this too much, now get out so I can get dressed.” Yeonjun shoos taehyun out of his room and shuts the door behind him. “God this is going to go terribly.” He mumbles to himself.

\---

The atmosphere is tense in Yeonjun’s CEO’s office before Soobin arrives. Yeonjun sits quietly on the couch while the CEO mindlessly scrolls through his emails. Yeonjun’s heart rate spikes when the knock at the door comes. “Come in.” The CEO calls. Seconds later the door opens revealing the CEO of Soobin’s company, trailed closely behind by Soobin. Yeonjun immediately stands up to greet the guests. “Soobin why don’t you sit down on the couch beside Yeonjun?” His CEO says, gesturing towards the empty space on the couch. “You don’t mind,  _ do you _ Yeonjun?” Soobin’s CEO asks. “No no, not at all.” He awkwardly replies. 

“Well go on.” Holding back the urge to run out of the room, Soobin sits down beside Yeonjun leaving as much space as possible between them. A soft sigh slips from Yeonjun’s lips. “So you two will date for three months and then you’ll have a dramatic breakup.” Yeonjun’s CEO begins. “This should boost attention for both groups greatly so you two better make it believable.” Soobin’s CEO threatens. “Now go out, it doesn't matter where just text one of us when you get there and we’ll tip off the media.”

The idols nod and awkwardly get off the couch. Yeonjun opens the door for Soobin and without a single word they walk over to the elevator. Yeonjun presses the button to go down and they wait in silence for the elevator to arrive. The ding of the elevator signals its arrival and the pair step inside. Soobin presses the button for the ground floor and once the door closes another silence falls upon them. “You can’t ignore me forever,” Yeonjun says, eyes still facing forward. “I know,” He pauses. “As much as I’d like to, I care more about my group.” 

“You’ve changed Bin.” Yeonjun comments. “And you haven’t.” The younger retorts. Silence falls on them again as they step out into the foyer. Out of old,  _ old _ , habit, Yeonjun gently grabs Soobin’s hand and laces their fingers together. “Let go.” Soobin mumbles. “Your CEO said to make it believable, it should be even easier given our history,” Yeonjun whispers into the younger’s ear as they approach the doors. Soobin stops, not letting go of Yeonjun’s hand. “That’s  _ exactly _ why it’ll be even harder,” He pauses. _ “Because I don’t wanna fall in love with you again.” _

_ \--- _

They find themselves aimlessly walking around a park by the Han river. “You look nice today,” Yeonjun comments as they approach a bench near the water. “Don’t I always?” Soobin retorts. An annoyed snort leaves his lips. “You were always a looker,” Yeonjun says with a chuckle. “I can’t believe after all this time you still look as beautiful as ever,” Yeonjun adds, lightly caressing Soobin’s hand with his thumb. 

“And I can’t believe after all this time you still have the guts to say that,” Soobin replies, not turning to face the older and only keeping his eyes focused on the soft current of the river. “Just playing the part,” Yeonjun sweetly says, pausing for a moment before leaning closer to Soobin. “A part I’m  _ really _ good at.” Yeonjun pulls away and looks over at the river.  _ “I hate you,”  _ Soobin mutters. Just loud enough for the words to ring loud and clear through Yeonjun’s ears.

“I know,” He breathlessly says.  _ “I wish you didn’t.” _

\---

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” Yeonjun says. Their hands swaying slightly as they walk down the street lit dimly by an orange-yellow glow. “You don’t have to.” Soobin softly says. “But I should.” The older quickly replies. A quiet sigh falls from Soobin’s lips before he nods. “I’ll lead the way,” Soobin says. WIth a soft smile, Yeonjun follows along. Silence falls upon them as the night continues to roll along. 

The warm august air brushes them with every step. Frankly, neither party expected to spend upwards of eight hours together aimlessly wandering around the city. It brought back lots of old memories and as much Soobin hates to admit it, it felt good. The feeling of being sixteen again, hand in hand with the person he holds closest to his heart while they walk around talking with no definite destination. It felt perfect,  _ it felt right _ .

“You’re quiet.” Yeonjun mumbles. The younger looks over at Yeonjun and nods. “Haven’t we talked enough today?” Soobin asks, and Yeonjun swears he hears a hint of sadness in his voice. “I guess.” The older replies, somewhat defeated by the younger’s reply. Maybe he’s naive for thinking things had changed, but it's all just an act right. Yeonjun sighs as they continue to walk. They fall into a silence again, it’s neither awkward nor comfortable, just something perfectly in between. 

Soobin can see his building coming into view and tries to let go of Yeonjun’s hand. “Someone’s been tailing us for the last three hours.” The older whispers. Shoving down a frustrated groan, Soobin continues to walk. “This is my building.” Soobin says, stopping them in front of a rather tall complex. “I guess I’ll see you soon.” Soobin softly says. Yeonjun smiles and takes the chance now to lean up and place a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. “Night Soobin.” The younger just stands there for a moment as a wave of emotion rushes through his body. “N-night hyung.” He stammers, letting go of Yeonjun’s hand and quickly heading inside. 

Yeonjun looks around for a second, taking in his surroundings. Soobin’s dorm is actually only a couple of blocks over from his dorm. He checks his watch before sighing. It’s just past nine. As he starts the walk back to his dorm, his mind begins to wander back to the happenings of today. The way that Soobin would still laugh at his dumb jokes and how the younger still carried of old habit of getting flustered after realizing he’d rambled quite a bit. He could tell that the younger was holding himself back, he really doesn’t want to fall in love all over again. And Yeonjun just wants a chance to explain himself.

Turning the corner onto his street he notices a certain male standing outside of their dorm building. Yeonjun chuckles. “Ningning what are you doing outside?” Yeonjun asks as he approaches the younger. “You weren’t answering anyone’s texts and it’s getting late.” Hueningkai pouts. “I’m a grown adult Hyuka, you don’t need to worry so much about me.” Yeonjun says, ruffling the younger’s hair. Hyuka pouts as they head inside. “You were gone for such a long time.” The younger points out.

“We lost track of time.” Yeonjun casually replies. “Or did you travel back in time?” Hueningkai asks as they wait for the elevator. “I might’ve, I don’t think he did,” Yeonjun says with a sad, reminiscent smile. Hueningkai pats his back. They don’t speak the rest of the way up. When they get inside their dorm the other three members immediately swarm them. “Hyung you were out for like nine hours,” Taehyun says. “Did you have a good time?” Joohyung asks. “I kissed him.” Yeonjun sheepishly admits.

“You what?!” The younger members exclaim. “To be fair, I was just giving content to the guy that was following us,” Yeonjun explains. “That doesn’t matter! You kissed him hyung!” Minho exclaims. “It didn’t mean anything, you guys are overreacting,” Yeonjun says, heading over to his room. “Now let me rest.” He adds, stopping in the doorway to his room. The youngers nod and disperse throughout the dorm. Yeonjun shuts his door and falls back onto his bed. It’s going to be a long three months. 

\---

The next morning Soobin is shaken awake by Beomgyu who frantically shoves his phone in the older’s face as he wakes up. “What the fuck Gyu?” Soobin groans, carefully taking the younger’s phone. Soobin takes a moment to process the headline.  _ Kpop idols Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin were seen walking hand in hand yesterday, our sources even caught them kissing.  _ Soobin laughs. “I guess I’ll be meeting our CEO later to put out a statement.” He says. “You guys actually kissed?” Beomgyu asks just slightly in panic. “He kissed me, there’s a difference,” Soobin says. “Not really.” The younger argues.

“Whatever just let me get some more sleep, wake me up if the CEO calls me.”

\---

Long story short, both companies put statements out accepting the rumours that they’re together, and a week later the pair meet up at a cafe. “You dyed your hair.” Is the first thing Soobin says upon the older’s arrival. “Do you like it?” Yeonjun asks, sitting down in front of Soobin, pulling down his mask. Holding back a smile, Soobin nods. “Pink suits you.” The younger admits. “I’m glad you like it.”

Yeonjun's smile makes the tips of his ears go pink. Soobin looks away. “Still shy are we?” Yeonjun cheekily asks. “Shy my ass,” Soobin says, turning back to Yeonjun. Their eyes meet and to Soobin, it seems like the world stops around them for a moment. Yeonjun’s eyes sparkle in the late afternoon sun,  _ he’s glowing _ . In that moment he remembers all the reasons he fell in love in the first place. 

“Bin? Are you alright?” Yeonjun’s voice brings him back to reality as he shakes the thoughts off. “Yeah I’m fine, are you gonna order something? I’ll pay.” Soobin says. “My my, you really don’t have to,” Yeonjun says but the younger insists. “Just let me pay, it’s really not a big deal,” Soobin replies. “If you say so,” He pauses. “Could you get me a small americano?” Soobin smiles. “Is that still your go-to?” He asks with a bit of a laugh. 

“Of course.” Yeonjun smiles. “I’ll be right back,” Soobin says, standing up from their small table and heading to the counter. Yeonjun sighs, watching as Soobin walks away. Oh, how he wishes this was real.

\---

That night when Yeonjun arrives home it's a little after eight. Minho and Joohyung were in their room playing video games while Hueningkai was  _ trying _ , keyword trying, to make himself dinner. Taehyun was sitting on the couch scrolling his phone when Yeonjun got home. The older one slips off his shoes and joins Taehyun on the couch. “Did you have a good time?” Taehyun asks, turning his phone off. “Yeah,” Yeonjun begins. “It was really nice. It felt like old times.” Taehyun sighs, patting Yeonjun’s leg. “Do you think remotely any progress has been made?” The younger asks.

“I hope.” Yeonjun wishfully says, a sad glimmer in his eyes. 

\---

A few days later Soobin is sitting in a practice room with his members as they take a break from dancing. His phone buzzes and he looks over at the notification. 

**yeonjun hyung**

i brought you coffee come downstairs

Soobin switches off his phone and stands up. Beomgyu looks up at the older and tilts his head. “Where are you going?” He asks. Soobin stops. “Oh uh, Yeonjun hyung brought me coffee.” He explains, hand fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. “Hmm, you two are really starting to sound like a real couple, hyung,” Beomgyu says, raising his eyebrow at Soobin. “Don’t be ridiculous Gyu,” Soobin says before heading out of the room.

He walks over to the staircase and walks the three flights down to the ground floor. He scans the lobby for a certain pink-haired male who he finds sitting on a couch near the door. Soobin makes his way over to Yeonjun, tapping the older’s shoulder to get his attention. “You’re here,” Yeonjun says, standing up off the couch. “You did text me.” The younger replies, playing with his fingers. 

Yeonjun smiles, reaching his hand out to pat the younger’s head. “You’re cute,” Yeonjun says, handing over the coffee he’d bought for Soobin. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night? I wanna take you somewhere.” Yeonjun asks, casually taking Soobin’s free hand into his own. “It’s thursday tomorrow.” Soobin says. “And?” The older raises a brow. “Don’t people usually go out on the weekend?” 

Yeonjun softly chuckles. “Well we aren’t most people are we?” He asks. “I guess we aren’t.” Soobin laughs. “Let’s go to dinner tomorrow night, dress nice. I’ll pick you up at six.” Yeonjun says. “Now get back to practice.” Yeonjun reaches out and ruffles his hair. Soobin doesn’t even try to fight the blush that’s quickly spreading across his cheeks. Soobin nods and quickly heads off leaving Yeonjun alone in the lobby.

\---

“So hyung,” Beomgyu starts as he walks in on Soobin getting ready. “You seem nervous.” He says, leaning on the frame of their bunk bed. Soobin stops midway through buttoning up his shirt and looks over at Beomgyu. “You’re being ridiculous.” He says before continuing to button up his shirt. “I’m being serious hyung if you weren’t nervous you wouldn’t be pacing while you change.” The younger points out. “Fine. Maybe I am a little nervous.” Soobin admits. 

Beomgyu sighs. “Do you think you at all still like him?” He asks softly. “No.” Soobin firmly replies. “Don’t come back to me crying if you still do.” Beomgyu says before heading out of their room in favour of going to hang out with the younger members. Soobin just stands there, staring at the empty door frame. He shakes his head, furiously trying to rid himself of the thoughts Beomgyu had started. But maybe, maybe Beomgyu didn’t start them, maybe they had been there all along. 

He peers over at the alarm clock on their dresser.  _ 5:53 pm. _ Yeonjun would be arriving shortly. He sighs before tucking his shirt into his trousers. He puts on a belt before reaching for his favourite cologne. “Soobin hyung! There’s a pretty guy at the door for you!” Jisung shouts. Soobin can hear Yeonjun’s soft laugh ring throughout the apartment. He grabs his phone and heads to the door. Jisung winks at him as he passes the younger. Standing at the door is Yeonjun in a loose-fitting black button-down, half-tucked into a pair of black slacks. “You look nice,” Soobin says without thinking too much. 

Yeonjun smiles, taking his hand and pulling him out of his dorm. Jisung closes the door behind Soobin and soon it’s just the two of them standing in the hallway. “You look nice too Bin.” Yeonjun sweetly says. With their fingers intertwined, Yeonjun leads them over to the elevator. “So, do you mind telling me where exactly we’re going?” Soobin asks. “Oh, I got us a reservation at a nice restaurant for 6:30,” Yeonjun explains as they step into the elevator. Soobin nods, pressing the ground floor button. 

“And how are we getting there?” Soobin asks, raising a brow. “My manager let me borrow his car.” Yeonjun replies, a sly smile forming on his lips. Soobin scoffs. “I didn’t think you could drive.” He says. “I got my license a few years ago.” Yeonjun answers. The younger nods as they reach the ground floor.

When they get inside the car Soobin relaxes a bit. Closing his eyes for a moment before looking straight ahead. Yeonjun gets the car started and they begin on their way to the restaurant. Yeonjun places his right hand on the younger’s thigh. “You know you don’t have to act all couplely when it’s just the two of us.” Soobin says. “It’s not an act.” Yeonjun simply replies, never taking his eyes off the road. Soobin doesn’t reply to that. He just sits there, staring blankly ahead as those four words ring over and over again throughout his head. 

\---

A week later Soobin gets a call from his CEO around eleven in the morning. “Soobin I was just calling you to let you know that since you and Yeonjun started dating, your group's popularity has skyrocketed. Keep up the good work.” He says sounding more proud than Soobin had ever heard him. “Oh uh, I’m glad to be able to help sir.” Soobin quickly replies. “That’s all, you can go back to whatever you were doing.” And then the call ends. Soobin sighs, placing his phone down on their dining room table. “The CEO?” Beomgyu asks. “Yeah.” Soobin mumbles. 

“You know, I've been talking to a couple of Yeonjun hyung’s groupmates.” Beomgyu starts, leaning back in his chair. “Hueningkai and Taehyun, they’re really nice.” Soobin looks over at the younger. “How did you even get their numbers?” Soobin asks. “Music bank a couple months ago.” Beomgyu sheepishly replies. Soobin nods. “They told me that the last three weeks is the happiest they’ve ever seen Yeonjun hyung.” Beomgyu continues. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Soobin asks, furrowing his brows. “Give him a chance hyung, for real.” 

\---

“Come over tomorrow.” Yeonjun says as Soobin sips on his coffee. It’s been a few days since that call from his CEO and  _ that _ conversation with Beomgyu. Soobin’s eyes widen and he nearly spits out his coffee. “You want me to what?” He asks in shock. “Come over, Hueningkai and Taehyun assured me that they’d take Minho and Joohyung out somewhere so we could have the whole dorm to ourselves.” Yeonjun explains, but Soobin just sits there with the same wide-eyed expression. “So what do you say? I have something I wanna talk to you about.” Soobin stays quiet, seemingly weighing his options silently to himself. “Alright.” He finally says, after minutes of silent consideration. Yeonjun’s smile is as wide as ever. 

\---

When tomorrow comes Soobin can’t help but be anxious about going over to Yeonjun’s dorm. Just the two of them. “You’re thinking too much.” Beomgyu says. “I know.” The older mumbles, leaning his head back on the couch cushions. “Aren’t you going there for two?” Beomgyu asks, looking over at the clock on the wall. “Yeah but it’s only a ten minute walk, I’ll leave soon.” Soobin explains. Beomgyu doesn’t say anything after that, he just goes back to mindlessly scrolling his phone. 

About five minutes later Soobin decides to leave. He grabs his phone and puts on a light denim jacket before leaving their dorm. Normally he’d listen to music while walking but today all he wanted to do was clear his head. No distractions. The mid-September air was still rather warm and the sun still beat down with a fair intensity as he walked down the street. Though, the gentle breeze that brushes past him every so often is cold enough to warrant the use of a light jacket.

When he turns onto the street that Yeonjun’s dorm is on, he takes a deep breath. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He mumbles to himself as he reaches the front of the building. He walks inside and heads up to Yeonjun’s dorm. When he steps out of the elevator he’s met by the rest of Yeonjun's group. “Oh hyung we were just leaving.” Taehyun says, a sly smirk creeping upon his face. Hueningkai ushers everyone into the elevator and soon enough it’s just Soobin standing in the empty elevator. Yeonjun had told him their dorm was number 704. He walks down the hallway a bit before coming across the right door. 

He knocks on the door before hearing shuffling coming from the other side. The door opens moments later revealing Yeonjun in an all-black tracksuit. “You’re here.” He says, reaching out for Soobin’s hand to pull the younger inside. “So um, why did you ask me to come over?” Soobin asks as Yeonjun pulls him onto the couch. The older sighs. “You’re very forward aren’t you?” But his question was rhetorical. “Ahh, how do I even start this?” Yeonjun awkwardly chuckles.

“I want to talk to you about four years ago.” Soobin’s blood runs cold at the statement. “No way.” The younger says. Yeonjun takes hold of the younger’s hands and looks at him with desperation in his eyes. “Please Bin, please just let me explain myself.” The older pleads, hoping with all of his heart that his voice doesn’t break. Soobin shuts his eyes, not baring to see the pain in the older’s eyes. He nods slowly, hoping that that was enough to get his message across. “I didn’t do it Bin, I would never do something like that.” Yeonjun begins. “He forced himself on me at that party, I was sober the whole night. I only went because my friends pressured me to go with them. I would never cheat on you baby. I love you too much to ever hurt you.” 

Soobin’s throat is dry as he tries to find the words to respond to Yeonjun. “I came over to your parents' apartment to explain what happened but you wouldn’t let me get a word in,” He pauses, reaching his hand out to Soobin’s chin. “Look at me please.” He softly pleads. Soobin is reluctant to open his eyes but even still, he does. “I never stopped loving you. Even after all these years, it’s always been you Bin. So if you give me the chance, I’d really like to go back to how we were four years ago.” 

They fall into a heavy silence for a while. Just staring into each other’s eyes while all the emotions Soobin had felt over the past four years crash through him like a tidal wave. He should’ve known that Yeonjun would never do something like that,  _ he should’ve trusted him _ , but he was blinded by pain and betrayal and his vision was clouded. All this time it was  _ him _ that was wrong, not Yeonjun. 

All too suddenly, Soobin bursts out into tears. His head falling forward and landing on Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun instinctively let go of the younger’s hands in favour of wrapping his arms around him. “Hey hey don’t cry,” He softly whispers. “Everything is alright Bin.” He says, gently rubbing the younger’s back. “I’m sorry hyung.” Soobin sobs out. “I’m sorry for not trusting you.” His tears soaking through Yeonjun’s sweatshirt. “It’s okay Soobin. We’re here now aren’t we?” Soobin pulls away, wiping his tears and taking a deep breath.

He reaches out and cups Yeonjun’s cheeks, leaning in and placing his lips on Yeonjun’s. Honestly, Yeonjun was surprised, pleasantly surprised by the younger’s action. He closes his eyes and lets his arms fall to Soobin’s waist. Soobin relaxes in Yeonjun’s hold, everything feels so right again. Their kiss is passionate yet oh so gentle. Yeonjun can taste the vanilla chapstick on the younger’s lips as they kiss. The bitter taste of coffee lingers on Yeonjun’s lips, he liked the contrast from his sweet sweet lip balm. Soobin pulls away for a moment to catch his breath. His hands falling gently to Yeonjun’s neck. 

“I love you.” Soobin softly whispers. “I love you too baby.”


End file.
